You will see me someday
by Sakura Trees
Summary: In the future there is chaos.Crys and screams of humans dying from the demons that are coming from the there world.Came to our world by a potal that someone done that hates Yusuke and humans. Yusuke's daugther goes 20 years into the past before the mistak
1. Episode Beginng

Sakura Li Samurai: Hi everyone I had the story in my head for a month. well I have nothing else to say so here it is.  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho   
  
You will see me someday  
Episode Beginning  
  
"Spirit Gun!," 34 year old Yusuke said before he shot a huge demon into pieces.  
  
"Dad, there is too many of them!" a 12 year old girl said that look just like him but had longer black hair up to her knee . She had on a red bandana and a red sailor suit uniform that was above her knee and wore black knee length shorts under it. Also with red shoes with black socks. With a black book bag."Dad I think the only way to beat the demons is to go back to the future to prevent it from happening. But that is impossible!"  
  
'Go back to the future' Yusuke said in his head.'That's it'  
  
"Akira go get your brothers and sister and your mother and take them to Kurama's hind out. Then go Koenma's and asked him if you can go back 20 years back into the past. If he says yes go tell my past my past self that he that the human world is in trouble and help him defend it." Yusuke said to his daughter looking at her with a sad face. " Come back alive and if I'm not here when you come back........promise to take care for the family for me okay."  
  
"Dad, don't say things like that you will be okay."she said with her head down.  
  
" Listen Akira, don't worry about me and if your mother ask about me ..say that I love her." he said holding on to her shoulders with his hands before another demon appeared. " Hurry up and go Akira."pointing his finger in a gun way at it. "hurry"  
  
Akira looked at her father one last time before she run towards her house that was a beat up and had demons all over it. Breaking windows and doors trying to get in the Urameshi residents. Akira heard her little sister crying. Akira anger started to build up in rage. She loved her family and would do anything for them.  
  
"Hey demons,"she said pointing her fist at them. "Why don't you forget them and go after me?"  
  
The demons all went towards her. There were about 20 of them. Something was glowing in her fist.  
  
"Shot Gun!" she yelled. Flashes of light coming out her hand hitting every signal one of them not hitting the house at all." I remember when dad first taught me that" Flash Back "Daddy like this" 7 year old Akira said pointing her fist at a dummy hanging from a tree in the back yard.  
  
"yes like that sweety" Yusuke respond sweetly. "Now do the same thing you do with the spirit gun but yell out spirit gun okay."  
  
"Okay," she said before flashes of light came out of her fist hit the dummy and the tree leaving nothing but ashes from the dummy and the tree fell down."Wow"  
  
"Dido"  
  
" Hey what was that noise," Keiko said coming outside in the back yard."Oh Akira what did you do?" End of Flash back  
  
'Mom was mad that day and grounded me for a week' Akira said in her head' That reminds me MOM!' She ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mom, Its me Akira!" she yelled out "Mom  
  
" Akira!" Keiko ran out from the corner holding a 3 year old little girl in her arms that had tears on her face to Akira. Belly was big."I was so worried about you. Are you alright?  
  
"Yeah mom, I see Seiko, but where is Kei and Daisuke?"  
  
"Right here! two boys yelled out running to Akira. One of them looked like he was 10 and the other 7." Hey Akira where's dad"  
  
Akira's face started to make a sad face."He still out there. He told me to take you guys to Kurama's hid out" Then she faced her mother."Then he told me to tell you that he loves you"  
  
Her mother's face was in shock. Tears started to form and come down on her cheek.  
  
" Alright, lets go," Akira said to them."Let's go we have no time to lose"  
  
All of them ran out of the house as fast as they can. They ran down an alley that had an dead end. The alley had a dumbster there. Akira pushed the dumbster to show a metal door that can only open from the inside. Akira did five knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it," a voice asked.  
  
"Its Akira, Daisuke, Kei, Seiko, and my mom." Akira respond  
  
The metal door opened showing a 35 year old man with long red hair.  
  
" hurry up and get in " he said.  
  
They went expect Akira.  
  
" Aren't you coming" he asked Akira  
  
"No, Kurama I have to do something "  
  
"Like what?  
  
"like go to the past"  
  
" I understand"  
  
"well then bye!" she before running off to Koenma's office.  
  
"Bye" Kurama yelled out before closing the door and the dumbster move by itself in fount of the door.  
  
Inside the hind out "where's Akira ?Keiko asked still holding Seiko in her arms while sitting in a chair. While the rest of the kids were playing with Kurama's 2 kids(boy and girl)and Hiei's 3 kids (Girl, Girl, Boy) and Kuwabaka I mean Kuwabara's 3 kids (Boy, Boy, Boy).  
  
"She went to Koenma's Office, to do something really important." Kurama anwsered."you should not worry she will be alright."  
  
"I hope our right,"  
  
Koenma's Office  
  
Akira pushed the two huge doors. And ran  
  
"Koenma I-"she yelled before being interrupted by him  
  
"Akira, I don't need you bother me right now. I am trying to fug-"  
  
"I am not here to bother you. I need your permission to go to the past"  
  
"THE PAST!" he yelled"That is against spirit world rules, Who told you to ask that?"  
  
"My dad" she said "It's the only the only way to stop this."  
  
"Alright" he sighed" Follow me"  
  
Akira followed him to a down hallway that lead to a door.  
  
"This door leads you to the past or future. Just hold on to the door handle and say if you how many years you want to go to the past or future."Koenma said.  
  
Akira walked to the door and haled on the handle. "20 years into the past," Akira yelled. The door had a flash of light.  
  
"Now open the door"Koenma commanded.  
  
Akira did what see told and seen a portal what all mixtures of colors. She was about to walk in until Koenma yelled."Wait!!!! before you go here is a communicator to keep in touch."he said as he handed her it."And don't die"  
  
Akira gave a curve smile and a thumps up looking just look Yusuke. Then she turn around and walk in the colorful pothole as the door closed by itself after her.  
  
Inside the Portal  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!,"Akira yelled as she is falling, falling and falling until she hit the grassy ground hard. "ouch" Akira got up and look around. It look like she was in the park. "It so peaceful here." she said smelling air. Right now a lot of flash backs came to her mind when she was in the park with her Dad. She about her family her friends her ....."Dad...... I promise you I will come back. Me and Dad loved to play here. Wow it is so peaceful." Akira was still thinking when her dad taught her how to ride a bike until she heard a yell.  
  
" Come back here Urameshi." a voice yelled  
  
" Kuwabara I don't have time for you, I gonna be late." a another voice. "I'll tell you later"  
  
'Its not peaceful anymore,' Akira said thought.  
  
Sakura: So how do you like this story? Is it good or Bad or too emotional. tell me. Please review.


	2. Author's Note

Hi people sorry but my computer is actin like an dum so it will take me a while to get the next chapter done. B/C 2 months ago my computer started to earse my chapter. So it will take me a while to get the computer fixed. Sorry 


End file.
